


寒冬夜寻人

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland





	寒冬夜寻人

1.

克罗里打算逃走，是在圣诞节的前一天。

他和一头地狱犬关在一起，牢房恶臭。那拥有庞大体型的恶魔犬几乎占据了室内一半，所幸他俩都被锁着，只要他安安分分待在墙角，那犬如何发疯也够不到他一根汗毛。这是他即将被处死的命运里所剩无几的幸运了。不出几个小时，他们就会准备好一盆圣水，给他兜头浇下，让他彻底从这世界上化为飞灰。

他逃跑的念头兴起于哈斯塔的探望，地狱公爵不怀好意地来看他这个将死之人，想从他的悲剧中体会出一点乐趣。

牢房门被打开，哈斯塔幸灾乐祸向他招呼。克罗里垂着头，有些脏结的头发散在额前，挡住了表情。见克罗里一言不发，哈斯塔叼支烟点上，问他：“人生最后一日，没什么想实现的愿望吗？”

克罗里听见这话，一阵发笑，哈斯塔什么时候还成善良使者了，无非想听他的愿望满足自己的好奇心罢了。一个无愿望要死的人是已经活透了的，死也不怕不可惜，大凡悲剧都出在不想死上，越和死亡斗争，越身败名裂——对这些公爵来说，也就越具有观赏性。

他完全不上当，“我能有什么愿望。”

“是吗，”哈斯塔一脸不信，“那个天使呢，你就不想再见他一面？”

“不想。”

他答完一阵紧张，他好像答得太快了，哈斯塔的话还没说完他就答了过去，至少比哈斯塔快了一秒。是的，哈斯塔说对了，他唯一想的就是去见一面亚茨拉斐尔。这个想法鞭子一样抽在了他的心上，他最深的愿望就裹在那个血肉模糊的柔软里。他想他怎么配呢，怎么敢在这种污浊的地方想念亚茨拉斐尔，怎么敢怀抱希望去见一面。他不敢的，想也不敢想，发了狠把那些疯狂想念压下去，压成一片一片，压成空气和血液，日夜不息的流淌。

他假装自己忘了，忘了一切，却在喷薄而出的想念里一败涂地。

“圣诞节过了吗？”

克罗里听见自己的声音，吓了一跳。他竟然问了。他竟然还在想。怕这话让哈斯塔想岔，他赶紧补充道，“我就想知道这个，算不算个愿望？”

哈斯塔有些失望，觉得他这愿望太无趣，随口说，“还没呢，明天才是。”说完意味深长看他一眼。克罗里的处刑就是明天，明天才是圣诞。听完那话的克罗里一言不发；哈斯塔喊了两句，倍觉此番探望无聊，把烟蒂扔地上踩灭，转身往门边走。他突然被克罗里喊住。那是哈斯塔第一次听克罗里语气如此恭敬地喊他：

“公爵大人，能麻烦给我一支烟吗？”

2.

三个月前，克罗里还是个自由的恶魔。三个月前，克罗里第一次遇见亚茨拉斐尔。

他们相遇的地点十分不浪漫，是在一次互助会上。

克罗里姗姗来迟，是十二个人里来得最迟的那个，也是十二个人里最不觉得自己有病的那个。他心血来潮到此，为的不过是倾听别人的痛苦。别人的痛苦可以缓解他的痛苦，是一剂良药。

他病了，但那感觉模棱两可，说不清楚。只是哪里不对劲，表现出来，就是他的肢体背叛了他的意志，或者说，因为一种莫名的庞大力量，他失去了对自己的控制。就在那天，他坐在车里，想着下车买点什么，该戴上墨镜。他只是这样想着，一动不动坐在那里，放墨镜的匣子距他手指不过几厘米，他使劲告诉自己，快去取、去取，取出来戴上，推开车门下去。

不行。

他可以动，手指自然灵活，但他不能按照自己的意愿行事。他坐在那里，呼吸之间承受着比世界末日还深的恐惧。他埋头到心里，想看那个地方怎么了，原来那里空了一块，不知道什么时候碎掉，把他快乐的那部分一同带走了。再然后，他拼死回到公寓，躺在床上看天，无知无觉的过去四五个昼夜，时间和世界，一切都在他之外，他的灵魂被囚禁在几堵墙之间。那时候，他才想自己是病了，而且病得不轻，不知道怎么就得了人类中蔓延的那种疾病，那种需要用尽力气的和虚无的搏杀，以及与自己的永远不讲和。这些都只发生在他的心和身体里，发生在冰面之下，没有任何人能够看到。

他怀着这样一种绝望来到互助会，听人们谈自己的苦痛和死亡，堕胎毒品、抢劫杀人、一些挥之不去的阴影……听再多也是千篇一律，听越多，他就越感受到自己那份痛苦的深沉和破碎。

六千年。

他来人间六千年了，谁的痛苦能抵得上六千年积累出的爆发？

这是他来的不知道第几个互助会了。他叹口气，打算在轮到自己前离开，起身那一瞬，对面站起一个白色卷发的男人：

“……事实上我甚至找不出哪里出了问题，就是，感觉……”

之前他一直沉浸在自己的思维里，没注意这十二个人里竟然除了他这个恶魔，还混进一位天使。那是克罗里第一次注意到亚茨拉斐尔。而听这位天使的话，好像还遇见了和他一样的麻烦。他带着猎奇心态，散会后等在门口。亚茨拉斐尔最后一个出来，被他拦住。

“查理，”他随便编个名字，刚脱口就觉得不好，又换一个，“我是说，我叫安东尼，认识一下吗，天使。”

天使和他打招呼，说你好，也告诉他自己的名字：亚茨拉斐尔。

他们短暂的会面以交换名字结束。第二周的周三，克罗里又去了那个互助会。他从没去过一个互助会两次，这次破例。他早早就到，但显然一个恶魔的出勤永远比不上一个天使。亚茨拉斐尔比他来的还早，一个人坐在那里，其余十一个座位都空着。天使坐得本本正正，戴一副上世纪老学究的水晶眼镜，正研究手里一本书。而克罗里在看他，看亚茨拉斐尔，第一次注意到天使如此漂亮，五官如塑，鼻梁修挺。他用目光触上天使的皮肤，滑过那些细微的纹路。

一瞬看入了迷。

在天使抬眸也看入他的那一瞬，克罗里才意识到自己看的不单单是那些外表，那一瞥让他看见了一个凝聚千百年的孤独，汇集成一个点，一瞬之间，他在里面找到了与自己相仿的应和。他看着天使的面庞，那面庞在晦暗不明里庄严且虔诚。那是圣洁的天使，那是神圣。而神圣最为孤独，就像他的堕落一样。

“安东尼？”天使喊他。

他反应了半天，才反应来那个音节喊的是他。诱惑就在这一刻迎了上去，他的脸离天使很近，近到他一头就扎进了天使那双眼中的大海里。他在窒息前抓住了天使的手，细腻温和，把他的魂魄招了回来。他抓着天使。天使手上每一寸和他接触的皮肤都在颤抖，都在用细微的挣扎谋划逃亡。但克罗里不许，握天使握得更紧，甚至更近一步扣住了天使的手腕，手指攻城略地，一寸一寸肌肤攀爬过去。仅这样，天使的呼吸就变得沉重起来，脆弱得彷佛再受不得一点刺激。

“亚茨拉斐尔……”克罗里在天使耳边喊天使的名字，“之前是不是从没人碰过你？”

3.

那天，互助会缺了两个人。

互助会在一栋废弃大楼里，穿过那间闪着不甚明灯光的集聚室，再穿过一条暗黑长廊，就是一个布满观众席的展厅。展厅已经废弃，很久不曾有人来过。克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔逃荒一样跑到这里。事实上，是克罗里拽着天使一路狂奔，他对亚茨拉斐尔行了诱惑之事，说我可以给你更多东西，更多，超过仅仅手指的肌肤相亲。

亚茨拉斐尔双手撑膝，弯着腰在那里喘气。

恶魔是没有爱的，亚茨拉斐尔只是他欲望的猎物，猎完即止，就像从前寻欢时找的那些男娼女妓。天使勾起了他赤裸的人欲，就有义务满足他，他的一切行动不过是为此。他把天使压上某个废弃堆灰的软垫椅，伸手和天使身上层层叠叠的衣服搏斗，一会儿就放弃。他打算使点魔法之类，好让自己的耐性活着，活着完成剩下的猎性。

但这毕竟是亚茨拉斐尔第一次，克罗里饶有兴致地体察天使的反应，一层一层剥光了自己身下的猎物。天使温凉的皮肤暴露在月光下，每一次的触碰都能激起天使一阵战栗。天使在他身下柔和得就像一团云，可以被他的抚摸塑造成任何形状。他尽量把亚茨拉斐尔想象成之前的某个露水情缘，某个黑暗中仅供欲望发泄的对象，尽量去忽略跳到舌根的心跳。恶魔不会去爱，他只是完成任务一样去舔天使的耳垂，做个尽职的猎人去咬猎物脆弱的喉颈，滚动的喉结隔着一层皮肤，贴在他牙端下的皮肤柔弱且温暖。

他刻意避过嘴唇。

他从来没有吻过任何一个人。

天使已经准备好了。他的手从天使脚踝滑向小腿，再从小腿滑向大腿内测，再深入一点，摸到了一片黏潮。他碰天使湿濡的甬道时天使还忍着。他能想象出天使如何咬紧嘴唇，能想象那嘴唇如何鲜艳欲滴，如何好吻……天使终于在那一瞬忍不住了，他碰到了天使的阴茎，敏感的根部被握住，天使的挣扎只剩下顺从。亚茨拉斐尔的头往后仰去，脖颈完全露出，皮肤沁出的汗水在隐微的月光中熠熠生光。

“安东尼……”

克罗里顿住，一瞬停下来，操骂了一句，逼近天使的眼睛，“去他妈的安东尼，我叫克罗里。”

他重复一遍：“喊我克罗里。”

天使喊他名字，音节被念得如此好听。他的名字还没被谁这样念过，念得这样充满孤独和寂寞，一股盛大的悲哀。那盛大如此动人，让克罗里觉得如果不为此做点什么，他就会死掉。

“克罗里。”天使又喊他的名字，轻轻地喊。在他被天使带着魔力的温柔接纳时，天使又轻轻地对他道谢。说，谢谢你，克罗里。

他吻了上去，吻到了自己孤单音节组成的名字，吻到月色一样的冷。在进入天使的一瞬间，那沁心的冷融化了。天使找到了他的手，穿过他的指缝，与他握紧。他慌乱起来，那是之前任何时候都没有过的感觉。他挣脱开天使，撑起身开始用力。他感到天使的手放上了他的背肌，把他搂得很紧。他的背脊成了无琴格的提琴，亚茨拉斐尔的手不停变换节奏；痛时指尖加重，喘息时便上下滑动，像在奏一曲萧邦的协奏。

4.

克罗里冲出监牢的时候，哈斯塔才刚锁上牢门，往回走了不过三步。

不知道为什么，他鬼使神差就把烟点燃给了克罗里，大概是因为对克罗里突然的尊敬受宠若惊。这都几千年了，他这位下级第一次这么恭敬他。哈斯塔想着，突然觉得有点古怪，还没明白古怪出在哪儿，就听见背后什么撞墙的声音，像有野兽要破牢而出。狱墙发出即将碎裂的轰鸣，裂缝从小变大，轰然崩塌，一道黑影嗖一下向出口窜去。哈斯塔听着前面的人惊呼，才恍然刚才跑出去的是一头地狱犬，不知道为什么发了疯，而根据刚才随风擦他飞去的铁链，他肯定犬背上是克罗里。

克罗里骑着地狱犬跑了出去。

哈斯塔站在那里，看着被撞开的牢狱大门，半天才说一句：“操……”

他转头吩咐那些同样看呆的手下：

“看什么看！追啊！……”

5.

在关押死刑犯方面，地狱还是想的十分周到的。比如克罗里。克罗里被关进监牢时，被他们用带着铁链的枷锁锁住，锁住他这个恶魔的同时，也锁住了他的能力。被锁住的他和普通人无异。

三头犬不同，它的锁链，锁的只是和克罗里之间的距离。他们把克罗里和地狱犬关一起，是为了震慑和吓唬克罗里。但地狱没有想到，那却恰好成了破围之法。克罗里问哈斯塔讨了一支烟，那烟最后烧灼到了地狱犬身上，养尊处优的大狗癫狂发怒，挣断了链锁，夺门而出，顺便挣断了克罗里的锁链。克罗里带着手枷和断成半截的锁链，被发狂的地狱犬一路横冲直撞带出了监牢。

外面是黑夜，冰天雪地。

那只野兽没有歇止的意思，埋头奔向更深更远的暗里。克罗里在半路跳了下来，滚在雪里，一身冰冷。他躺在雪地上，黑得看也看不尽的天朝他肆无忌惮压下来，压得他有些喘不过气。路边开过去一辆老旧破卡，颠簸着昏黄的灯光，发出隆隆的巨声。

黑夜在咆哮。

但那一瞬的光也是好的，他看清了那辆车，一辆建筑工厂专车。他不知怎么就给癫狂的野兽抛到了这个地方。不远处的工地里，最后一盏灯也灭了。十二点已过，圣诞了。赶在明晚之前，他还有二十四个小时。

明晚之前，他一定要见到天使。

6.

克罗里第三次去互助会，完全是为了亚茨拉斐尔。

因为太无聊，他理所当然的睡着了。但他发誓没人看得出来，他戴着墨镜呢。亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍他。他醒过来，看见其余人都盯着他。他求助地看了一眼亚茨拉斐尔，天使意会，转头去看一个穿着粉红裙子的胖女人，以示提醒。克罗里立马明白，该是此人演讲完毕，到他评论了。

他说：“珍妮，是吧？啊，表现非常不错，就是……”

亚茨拉斐尔咳了一声，“苏珊。”

“……啊。我就说，不是珍妮，珍妮没你漂亮，是吧苏珊。”

结束的时候，天使问他是不是昨晚没睡好。克罗里才发现他的偷睡还有第二个人知道。又听天使对他说，“既然不喜欢，可以不用来了啊。”

人走得只剩他俩了。克罗里听完天使这话，沉默了一下，“我猜你今天会来，我才来的。”

“你可以来书店找我。”天使笑着说。

克罗里望着天使直白的邀请。那刻，他才知道天使是不笨的。

出门的时候，天使的手试试探探拉住了他。克罗里回头去看，天使就对他含蓄地慢吞吞一笑，笑得毫无保留。走过桥的时候，那一片路灯都灭着，天空云层中有飞机滑过，拖着闪烁的航行灯，明明灭灭。有太多次，克罗里一人走这条路。印象最深的那天，下了大雨，人群呼朋引伴，三三两两躲在伞里。他一人找了一处歇业的咖啡馆，坐在馆外的玻璃顶下面，看着外边。这种时候他的念头就会飘去很远，开始从六千年前想到今天，再从今天想到无数莫测的未来。这种时候，他的未来深不可测的浮在云端，抓不住，也摸不着。他的心茫茫然的空着，觉得一切也就是这样，一天就是一天，一天不会比一天更好。

直到遇见了亚茨拉斐尔。

他开始笑了，发自内心的那种。笑得时候扯着皮肤下的血液，让他觉得身体里融化了什么不同的东西，大概是初见那天的月光，被他吞了下去，烈酒一样，烧乎乎地化了。

他们快走到快河岸时，分别在即，天空突然腾起一朵十分艳丽的烟花。克罗里停了下来，就那样吻了他的天使。

不带任何侵略性的吻。

7.

第一波追兵午时三刻来到。

搜查队四处找克罗里的踪迹，无奈天公不作美，各种复杂的气味都被一场大雪盖了个严实。就算克罗里没有魔法帮助，步行来过这里，踪迹也早被一层一层的厚雪毁尸灭迹。

其实他们差一点就可以抓到克罗里，只要领头人稍微仔细一点，思维大胆一点。

克罗里躲在一个明显又隐蔽的地方。他跑不过那些追他的人，也没能力去打。他们嗅觉不错，挑的路线是他逃跑的这条；当然也有可能是地狱人为了抓他，地毯式撒网。克罗里良好的感知力救他一命，让他在看见一座教堂时不由分说地躲了进去。现在，透过被烛光映的诡秘斑斓的雕花玻璃，他看见了外面的搜查队。比起再被抓回去，让逃亡功亏一篑，他更愿意在教堂的圣洁里烫死烫活。好歹留存一口希望。

那对他来说太重要了。

其实他和亚茨拉斐尔的交往远没有他回忆里那么好，那些好是真好，但并不是一直那样好。他把不好有目的地忘掉了。他的记忆成了一张滤网，残酷的那面通通不见，只剩下一些温爱，一些快乐。他睡在地狱犬的恶臭之间，在冰冷的牢狱里，蜷起身，那样躺着，小心翼翼护着那些装在玻璃瓶中精挑细选的光明。他看过许多遍了，那些光明在肺腑里翻来覆去，滚烫的热。他的光明通通来自一个人。

亚茨拉斐尔。

最后一次见面，他们吵了一架。

那是在天使的书店，他们刚做完爱。克罗里在亚茨拉斐尔告诉他书店的位置后，时常登门拜访，拜访的时间毫无规则。那一天，他在赌场玩了个通宵，拎着一袋不知道谁送的金鱼——或者他赢来的奖品，推开了书店门，熟门熟路的上楼梯，找到亚茨拉斐尔的卧房，钻进了那个带体温的被窝里，抱着天使。

那袋金鱼被他挂在了大衣架上。

那些可怜的鱼拥挤在稀薄的塑料袋里氧气不足时，他去吻天使喊他名字的嘴，已经吻得很熟练。身下的天使喘着气，颤抖着身体，和他一起达到了极乐一瞬。他享受地塌在天使身上，渐渐平静下来。天使汗湿的卷发贴在额上，柔柔的睫毛羽扇一样，轻轻扫过他的皮肤。天使喊他克罗里，完全不像那些花花绿绿的放荡男女，而是完全的敞开的善意。他可以听出那份纯粹的爱，小心翼翼藏在那些呼唤里。他很高兴。

——但是，太好了。

好得他一阵眩晕，一阵难受。

他带着易碎的幸福躺在天使身上，闭着眼说，“我可不是什么好人，亚茨拉斐尔。”

“我知道，你可是恶魔啊。”

天使毫无恶意，只是陈述事实。克罗里也明白，但那句话扑通一声跌进心里。他喉咙紧得难受，一下爬起来。亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地看着他，不知道他怎么了，试图拿手去摸他的脸。这个温和的安慰被克罗里无情地别开。克罗里走了下去，一言不发地穿衣穿鞋，一言不发地默默奔溃。他都干了些什么啊，恶魔和天使，他一定是想治愈心中那块空缺想疯了，才去让一个天使爱他，才去享受一个天使的爱。不该这么好的，按他的经验，太快乐之后只会是不快乐，一定是那样，太好了，之后但凡出现一点裂缝他都会塌掉。他得逃跑。他是恶魔啊，天使总有一天会看清他的本质，总有一天。

他得逃。

天使看出了他神色的不对劲，“我是不是刚才哪里说错了？”

“没。”克罗里说，“我只是想我该走了。”

“为什么？”天使有些急地问他。

克罗里的预感告诉他，恶魔和天使在一起不对。大错特错。那会为他俩惹来大麻烦的。他的眼睛却挪不开亚茨拉斐尔，那是他的神，他的救赎。而现在他要逃开，逃开前他想把话说清楚，可是那种感觉太复杂了，语言结不成形状。他为此着急，为了即将到来的离别不舍，理智乘风破浪，最后奄奄一息歇在心里那块空白上，撞上了破碎的棱角。

他说，再见了，亚茨拉斐尔。

“那明天……”

他知道亚茨拉斐尔在问他什么：明天会不会来，还有明天吗。他的再见是再也不见的，单纯轻信的天使却想着别的答案。他还得再说明白点。他转身，最后一次看着天使，说道，“我要走了，走了就不回来，没有明天，没有以后。我们到此结束了，懂吗？”

“可是为什么，你不是在那种时候说……你说……那些话……”

克罗里实在忍不住了，在克制住自己之前，就咬住了天使的嘴唇，吻出一点腥甜的血。天使微皱着眉，显然是痛的，但打定主意让他发泄般地吻，这样也比离开好。克罗里心软了，又去咬天使的脖子，咬在天使的肩膀上，停在那里，侧头靠着。天使伸手抱住他。

“那是骗你，你也不是不知道，恶魔总是说谎。”他闭上眼，听见自己说，“那都是假话。”

他是真得跑了。六千年来他什么都不看重，唯独看重自己的自由。天使的爱对万物都是这样，只要时间允许，就会把他忘掉，还可以一如既往去爱下一个。他不能为了这突然的激情就把自己交出去。那些荡气回肠的爱情都包含着牺牲，可就算他牺牲了自由，亚茨拉斐尔会一直爱他吗。他的傲慢邪恶，他的混沌无措，那些不堪的脆弱……这些都被看穿的他还有活路吗？为什么要把心血掏给一次无疾而终的激情？他是想感动自己吗？他们的身份是对立的两端，天使总绕开这个话题不说，可不说就不在了吗？他能完全信任亚茨拉斐尔，和他一起对抗永生的命运吗？

太多问题了。

他什么都不知道。

他已经离身了。天使拉住他，他允许了那么一小会儿。天使告诉他，自己就在书店，一直在。天使又说，他还没和谁一起过过圣诞，又问克罗里，他会不会来。说那句话的时候，克罗里从天使的语气里听出来一点希望，才意识到希望原来是那样子。

“……如果你来的话，我可以多准备点蛋糕和酥饼。我还会做圣诞馅饼，不知道你吃过没有，那种果干、白兰地、香料混合的百果馅饼，我一直不知道做出的成品怎样，如果你到时候来，或许可以帮我尝一尝。……”

天使说，“我会一直等到圣诞节。”

天使没说圣诞过后会怎样，大概是在等他问。但克罗里没有。他没有回答地走了出去，从此那答案拖了又拖，融进一个个漫漫深夜，直到他和天使交往的事被地狱发现，深陷囹圄。

对于恶魔来说，死是很珍贵的，太多恶魔想体验死，写信求供应圣水自杀，地狱从来不准。克罗里想，这是个多好的机会。他没什么期望，没有期望的生和死没什么区别，死甚至可以是一个避难所，让他彻底从无休止里休息。

直到他听哈斯塔说：圣诞未过。

他想起亚茨拉斐尔，想起天使说过会等他。那一瞬他允许自己去想，放纵地去想。一想就血液奔腾。那个压抑着的答案破膛而出，撕裂着他的胸腑。希望是一刹那间的事，就像一道闪电突袭。他的心活了过来。他想要是天使真在等他，他就那样不明不白离开，空空错过，他会好不甘心，好不甘心。

8.

于是，就在圣诞节前一天，克罗里想到跑。

9.

那天风雪很大，各户人家的电视或收音机里，都插播着一条新闻：

伦敦受到极地寒流入侵，保守估计，大暴雪将持续三十二个小时。

那是进入二十一世纪英国人的第一个圣诞。暴雪连绵不绝。后来，人们把这次圣诞叫做白色圣诞节。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在书店里，心不在焉听着着收音机里的天气预报。手边放着一本书，书页几小时未翻一页。桌子上还有泡的一杯红茶，凉了添，添了倒。天早就完全黑了，现在是晚上七点。书店里亮着昏黄的灯。书店老板亚茨拉斐尔在等人。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在沙发上，左边的玻璃案几上摆着一个鱼缸，鱼缸里只剩了一条鱼。

二十九天之前，克罗里在暮色破晓时推开书店门，想念他了一样来找他，提着一袋不知来历的鱼。再然后，他们吵了一架。那袋鱼在克罗里走后，成了恶魔唯一给他留下的东西。亚茨拉斐尔精心照顾它们，但那些被人当玩物的鱼大多身体有病，水里斜着身子漂泊几日，就不治身亡。

亚茨拉斐尔不敢使用奇迹，他怕加百利因为这些无关紧要的奇迹查到克罗里头上。他没有去治疗一条鱼，顺其自然的活着，最终只剩下孤零零一条。这条鱼是灰色的，活到今日，一只眼睛掉了，只剩下独独一只眼，斜侧着身子笨拙地浮在水里。圣诞节马上就要过去，亚茨拉斐尔守着那条鱼的死，就像守着自己。他很久没换过水，渔缸底漫着一圈脏黄。那条鱼已经那样了，他知道那鱼总有一天会死。

他想那条鱼可以死在今日。

10.

克罗里在教堂等了很久，那些搜查队才走掉。

他咬着牙，觉得一秒都等不下去了，他要融化在这个圣洁得令人恶心的地方了。他在那里熬到天明，神父走进来。克罗里打听了所在的地理位置。外面积雪太深太厚，世界白茫茫一片，已经失去东南西北。

他走的时候顺走了一些信徒投给耶稣的钱币，扯下衣服包住了手上的拷链，坐上了返程的车，倒了三趟。第一次遇见了一场因为暴雪而来的阻车。第二次，那个小型大巴陷在了雪里，一群人类和他这个失去魔力的恶魔使劲全力才把车推了出去。第三次的时候，他已经快放弃了，按照这样的速度，他走四五天都去不了苏活区；压平的雪路让车轮打滑上不去，他帮着司机从后备箱拿出泥土，撒了一路，才增大摩擦力爬了上去。

到苏活区的时候，街上人烟稀薄。夜已黑，路灯静荡荡的一路亮下去。

他深一脚浅一脚走在雪里，衣服被汗热打湿，而后又被冷风吹得冰硬。他冷且发抖，雪像刀子一样疼疼地割在脸上。他不知道这副人类的身体还能撑多久，他的感知已经麻木，走路只是机械运动。唯一撑着他不去倒下的，是他想亚茨拉斐尔在等他。于是一步又一步。

他可以从任何地方走到书店，不论用不用魔法，都可以走到。就像现在，步伐虽然摇摇晃晃，跌跌撞撞，但他知道自己要去哪儿，知道书店就在不远处。他唯一害怕的是亚茨拉斐尔没有等他，害怕亚茨拉斐尔最终等来的是这样的他。

他现在大概是难闻透顶了，他自己已经对气味失敏，但一同乘车的人远远见他就捂鼻。他理解，和地狱犬那种生物一同在监牢里发臭，这样的味道无可避免。

他站到书店门前，答案触手可及时，他突然慌乱起来，觉得自己哪儿哪儿都不对。首先就是难闻得不对。他穿了两件，里面是线衫，外面是夹克。他的夹克包着手上的铐链，为了避免麻烦；但那衣服太难闻了。他到目的地了，于是把那件夹克扔掉。他的鞋上是化成泥了的雪，看起来很脏。他冻成木乃伊一样，四肢僵硬地站在巨大的金属广告牌前，看着自己污浊的头发，疲惫的脸。他又开始想，想亚茨拉斐尔会不会没在等他，会不会因为他这样而恶心或者大吃一惊。

11.

这个时候，坐在沙发上心不在焉的亚茨拉斐尔听见了门响。

他猛地起身，打翻了膝盖上那本书。从沙发到门口短短的距离，给他走成了走不完的一瞬。亚茨拉斐尔推开门。门外飘着白雪，空空荡荡。

他确定自己听到了刚才的敲门声，那敲门声敲响了他的心跳，现在还没缓下去。他站在门口，从刚才的激动转为绝望。如果没有那一下敲门声，他的绝望还不至于此，还不至于认识到原来他是那么希望。他又呆站了一会儿，门外的风又寒又冷。最后才一点一点把门合上。

他的等待在今晚已经接近尾声。恶魔很可能真的不来了。

转身的那一瞬，敲门声又响起，不过在一次失望又绝望后，亚茨拉斐尔已经对期待有了免疫力。他猜，大概是哪个调皮孩子，或者风。

他没动。

敲门声一下，又一下，一次比一次有力，一次比一次明晰。

他打开门，不抱期待地看见了克罗里。

12.

刚才十分危险。

克罗里才敲了一下门，就看见一个搜寻队的恶魔从街角走来。他已经离成功一步之遥，不可能就此放弃。他立马趴下，滚进一边的黑暗，等危险过去。哈斯塔肯定想到他会来此，他不知道有什么危险或者埋伏等他，不知道结局什么时候来到。他此刻只想去见亚茨拉斐尔。

他在暗里看见门开了，但那角度让他看不见更多，只有一点抓不住的光。

危险过去。他开始重新敲门。

每敲一下，他心中就涌出无限可能。天使可能没听见，可能在读书，可能预备睡觉。每敲一下，就是一阵惶恐，一阵无措。他站在雪地里，敲门声和未知搏斗着一次又一次。什么都可能发生。亚茨拉斐尔可能已经把他忘了，可能根本没在等，可能……太多可能。可能是想不尽的。

门在下一瞬打开。

酒黄色的灯一下从书店里涌出，洋洋洒洒，把他涂成一个狼狈逃犯的形象。他彷佛赤身裸体站着。他知道天使看出来了，他这副摸样，一眼间就能看穿是什么情况。他感觉到了天使的目光，落在了他手上的锁链上，落在了锁住他的恶魔和灵魂的东西上。天使是可以想到的，想到他们之间的爱不过是个错误，他这副样子就是最深的佐证。腕上的冰铁从未如此刺痛，在天使打量的眼光下冰冷刺进了血里。

他索性举起枷锁，让天使看个够。他有太多话要说了，他想说他是如何想天使，如何在监狱的日子一遍一遍想，如何发现自己原来是那么爱，离不开的那种，年久失修，必须物归原主。他想说他如何逃出来，如何度过惊心动魄的一夜，如何在冰天雪地里靠着头脑和意志走；换了多少次车，途径多少站点，然后千里跋涉到此。

“天使……”

他有太多话想说，压在喉咙里，最终只讲出一句。

他说：“圣诞快乐。”

13.

他们吻在一起的时候，克罗里觉得这吻来晚了十几个世纪。好像事情总是这样，总要经历一次生死，来一次奋不顾身的追寻，才知道原点的可贵。

他在水雾里尝到天使柔软的嘴唇。浴室里雾气蒸腾。天使给这些落上他皮肤的水都施了奇迹，治愈他的伤口和疲惫。

那会儿克罗里把天使吓坏了。恶魔单薄成一张纸，破破碎碎的站在门外，心痛地向他笑，说着迟来许久的祝福，骗了亚茨拉斐尔一滴又一滴眼泪。他的眼泪滚热，最后都流在恶魔和他的那个拥抱上。恶魔说他来迟啦，是他不好。被枷锁捆住的双手小心翼翼地帮亚茨拉斐尔擦眼泪，说他成这样，该他哭才对。

克罗里在找到天使目光的那瞬就找到了答案。天使打开门，静静地站在那里。克罗里去看天使表情的那瞬，心脏跳得几乎停顿。答案就在那里，那独属于天使的温雅和镇定被他打破。天使在为他流泪。

施了奇迹的水让恶魔恢复得很好。亚茨拉斐尔帮他去掉了枷锁，他自己的身体也在温柔的水里恢复了感知力。天使看着他脱掉衣服，眼光温存又局促。那眼神咬着他的全身，对他暗色的心脏狠狠开了一枪，血液煽情熔火地流了出来。他把天使拉了过来，动心动情地吻，舌头索求地挨着亚茨拉斐尔给他柔情蜜意的回应，一边把天使的手放在他心口。那个有着棱角空空荡荡的空白被补上了，那个他甘愿为之赴死之人在爱他，口腔里此刻除了融化的热气和呼吸什么也不剩。

站在水流下的天使忘了去保护衣服，吻过一场下来，全身淋得湿漉漉。克罗里的手摸到天使硬了，好笑地问，“还穿衣服吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔面颊一红。

恢复恶魔能力的克罗里体贴地帮了天使这个忙。在天使忙着害羞和适应赤身裸体时，就先发夺人地又吻起来。水珠不停的滑下，他的吻就像渴坏了的人饮着泉。克罗里用一只手抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，低头去啃咬天使的脖子，去用牙齿磨咬天使的乳尖。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟起来，身体焦躁地扭动，拿一条腿蹭他，性器轻擦过克罗里的阴茎，央求一般喊他的名字。

“……克罗里。”

天使侧过脸，咬着唇。湿透的眼睫下，蓝眼睛蒙着一层水。天使抬起腿迎合他，而他接受了邀请，里面又湿又润，甚至不需要他做什么润滑。克罗里插入进天使的身体，放开天使的手腕，让天使借力搂他。

天使脸上分不清是汗是泪，透明的水顺皮肤落下，在雾气蒸腾里那面孔遥远且美丽。克罗里去吻那些脆弱的美丽，在天使被撞击到敏感点喊他时感到占有的满意。他不知道能在这欢爱交融里传达几分出去，那些无法言说的感情，那些在监牢里迫不及待想要见到天使的爱，那些甚至可以为天使去死的默默牺牲。到头来激情和全部的欲望就落在这具和他一同高潮的身体上，灵魂也和他一起破壳而出，落向无垠的太空。

14.

因为圣诞的缘故，哈斯塔在克罗里跑掉的第二天才来书店找人。亚茨拉斐尔没有任何抗拒，就把恶魔克罗里送了出去，顺利得哈斯塔都有点不信。

“就这样？”他问那个白色卷发的天使。

“就这样。”天使面带微笑地回他，好像一点也不担心克罗里被抓。

他们带克罗里回了地狱，准备好圣水，浇在了克罗里身上，甚至邀请数百恶魔围观。然而克罗里毫发无伤。

地狱大惊，这事太不同寻常了。他们联系天堂，那边也吃惊得答不出所以。加百利指出，圣水伤不了的对象，就不该再是地狱惩戒的范围。别西卜和众议员合议，抱着大事化小小事化了的心情，放了克罗里，并表示，从此有关该恶魔的浪荡事迹地狱一概不予受理。

新一年圣诞，克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔谈起这个事，还是新鲜地发笑。

“他们再怎么猜，也猜不到我们换了身份。”

克罗里坐在书店的沙发上，看着鱼缸里那条灰色的独眼鱼，这只鱼福大命大也活到了今年。他正吃着和天使一起做了一下午的圣诞馅饼，这馅饼做得不太成功，杜松子酒好像放多了，里面还有许多糖，尝起来又甜又容易发醉。他们说起这个事的时候，克罗里刚吃下去第二块。亚茨拉斐尔一听这事儿就笑，笑得满心满意：

“我还问米迦勒要了条浴巾。”

窗外暮色合拢，这一年的圣诞也马上要过去。但克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔一点不急，慢慢谈话，吃着点心和甜品，偶尔相视一笑，捧起解腻的大吉岭对杯一品。

亚茨拉斐尔还是开着书店，恶魔还是一次一次换着理由的来。他们还有下个圣诞，下个，再下个。

还有无数日夜。

（全文完）


End file.
